


Reminders

by Peachy_Beans



Series: Two Truths and a Lie [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Noctis is grumpy bc his friends don't play well, Omegaverse, PLAY NICE BOYS WHEN NOCT GOES I S2G, World of Ruin, dom omega, sub alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Beans/pseuds/Peachy_Beans
Summary: @ffxvaboweekend A VERY LATE DAY 3Prompt:  Dom omega/sub alpha->If there’s anything Noctis wanted to leave behind, a broken pack wasn’t one of them.





	Reminders

A lot of things changed over the course of ten years, Noctis quickly learned. Of course there were the immediate changes, like the other three drifting apart and the collapse of Nifelheim, but there was also a more subtle shift in the air of the trio. With the absence of the core of the group, the one pulling his fellow omega along, Prompto no longer carried the subtle scent of Gladio's superficial mating mark, no longer tried to casually and loosely hold Ignis's hand, no longer felt like the other two had ever welcomed him into their lives and pack.

It was like the pack bond he'd encouraged between his retainers was a trivial thing to be quickly forgotten about.

"...do you ever miss them?"

Prompto's soft humming from the bedroom of the caravan came to an abrupt halt "...what...what do you mean?"

Noctis opened the bathroom door, feeling more clean than he had since before Zegnautus Keep (even with the strict water rationing). "Gladio and Ignis. Do you ever miss them?"

"I mean, sure I do." Prompto shrugged as he met Noctis's scrutinizing stare. "But there's nothing I can really DO about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." The blonde gestured vaguely towards his friend "The pack was always yours. They just went along with it because you said to. They don't have any reason to deal with me..."

Noctis frowned "Bullshit. That's no reason to just ignore their bonded omega."  
Prompto stared down at his feet. "It...also doesn't help Gladio's case that I can't give him kids..."

"Also bullshit. There's other ways for Gladio to-"

"Noct, no alpha wants to be bonded to a broken omega!"

The king jolted at his friend's sudden volume increase, but his demeanor quickly softened as the other omega curled in on himself, shaking violently.

"Prom..." Noctis knelt in front of him, gently taking both of the blond's hands into his own. "None of that is your fault. Gladio should know better than to care. Hell, IGNIS should know better. You don't have to blame yourself for them deciding to ignore you. That's entirely on them."

Prompto's gaze slowly lifted to meet the royal omega's, something like gratitude in his eyes (now that Noctis was close, he made a mental note of how much more red his irises were, but it was not the time to bring it up).

"Now, isn't it your turn for the shower?" Noctis stood and moved to leave the caravan with a chuckle. "That hair could do with some relaxation from all that styling."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have something I need to do really quick." The king grinned at his friend. "Don't wait up."

\--

Noctis stared down at the alpha at his feet. His lips were set in a stern line. "Explain it to me, Gladio. Where do you get that it's a good idea to abandon your omega?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You ARE my omega." Gladio raised an eyebrow, but didn't move from where the omega had made him sit.

Said omega frowned and let his eyes narrow dangerously. "You know that that isn't entirely true."

Gladio rose to his knees, frowning in return. "I don't know what you're-"

"You don't honestly think that I can believe you just FORGOT your bond with Prompto." Noctis snapped, tangling a hand into Gladio's hair and forcing him back down. "He's your omega just as much as I am. And I'm NOT going to let something as stupid as him not being able to HAVE CHILDREN be your reason for abandoning him."

Gladio jolted, something akin to shame crossing his face. "I didn't abandon anyone."

"Then explain to me why Prompto doesn't feel like you, why it doesn't seem like you have any sort of bond with him anymore." He gripped his hair tighter.

The alpha hissed slightly. "Noct..."

"No. You are going to apologize to Prompto for what you've done. I'll make damn sure of that."

\--

To say Prompto looked shocked to see Noctis sitting on the edge of the bed with Gladio seated between his legs when he got out of the bathroom would be an understatement as the towel he was drying his hair was dropped to the floor.

"What...?"

"Have a seat, Prom." Noctis smiled and patted the bed next to him.

The blond glanced at the alpha on the floor before taking the offered seat "Noct...? What are you doing?"

Noctis grinned and kissed his cheek "Making up for lost time."

Prompto sighed "Noct-"

"Please. I can't do much to fix what happened, but I can at least give you this." Noctis grinned down at Gladio. "And maybe get this one to make up for what he did."

Prompto bit his lip, but didn't protest. Noctis gently kissed his cheek reassuringly before turning a stern look to the shield on the floor.

"Well? Go on. He's waiting." Noctis nudged him with his foot. "And remember, if it's not an apology or something else nice directed at Prom, you aren't allowed to say anything."

Gladio obediently moved to the other omega without a word.

\--

Prompto let his head fall back with a heated moan, hips moving at a near frantic pace as he diligently rode the alpha beneath him. Noctis, from his place holding Gladio's wrists above his head, was getting quite the show when said alpha wasn't silently begging for kisses and affection (he was being good, so of course the royal would indulge him). 

"Tell him, Prom. Tell him how you feel."

The blond nearly sobbed "It's...so good! So good...! I'm...I'm so close...! N-Noct...!"

Noctis leaned in to nuzzle at Gladio's cheek "You hear that? He feels good. YOU'RE making him feel good. For once. How long has it been since you did that, hmm?"

"Noct..."

"How long, Prom?" Noctis's face was set in a soft smile. He released one hand (Gladio knew better than to move) to cup the blond's face tenderly. "Talk to me."

"It's...nn...been years... I...didn't keep track..." Prompto panted, head resting in Noctis's hand as he moved.

"Hear that? Years since his alpha wanted to care for him. You made a promise, and you haven't been keeping it." The dark-haired omega frowned and moved back to pin the wrist back against the bed. "If you want to knot him, you have to apologize for that."

Gladio visibly gritted his teeth, earning a squeeze from the omega holding his wrists. A warning. "Prompto...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for being so harsh on you...for abandoning you. I didn't...I'm sorry."

Noctis smiled softly. "Will you stay with him even when I'm gone?"

"Noct..."

"I promise. I promise." Gladio panted and tugged at his hands without any real effort.

Prompto bit his lip and moved his hips faster. "Please...I want to..."

Noctis grinned down at Gladio. "How about it? Ready to cum?"

The alpha nodded.

Noctis leaned in to peck Prompto's lips. "Go on then. Both of you."

Prompto whimpered and frantically slammed his hips down against Gladio's, moaning loudly. The alpha, for his part, thrusted his hips up to meet the blond's.  
Noctis grinned and leaned in to kiss Prompto deeply, moving his hand to stroke him off slowly.

"Noct...I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead."

\--  
Noctis smiled peacefully at the pair cuddling together, with Prompto wrapped up against Gladio's chest and making soft, contented noises into the alpha's chest.   
"...Ignis, you can come in." Noctis whispered as he glanced at the door. On cue, said advisor stepped into the room, propped up against the doorframe.

"...I...would like to apologize for our treatment of Prompto as well."

Noctis sighed "Don't apologize to me. Wait until he's awake and apologize to him."

Ignis hummed and walked over to sit next to Noctis on the bed "I'm sorry nonetheless. Especially since...well..."

"...not now." Noctis reached over to gently stroke Prompto's cheek. "We still have time to deal with things."

"We'll be sure to take care of him after everything. We're not going to have a repeat of what happened last time. I swear it to you. And I'll swear it to him as well." Ignis hung his head.

Noctis leaned into him and kissed his cheek. "Okay. Just...be sure to promise him that after I'm gone, okay?"

Ignis nodded and rested his head on Noctis's. "Alright. I will."

**Author's Note:**

> expect a prologue and epilogue to this part at some point, but officially this is COMPLETE!! I finally finished ffxv A/B/O weekend!! Holy criminy time to decompress for like a month...


End file.
